


Up North, 1939

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Poorly Disguised Werewolf AU Hiding Behind A Newspaper, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vaguely Researched Farm Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With both of her brothers away looking for work, Hinoka is left in charge of her family's small Midwestern farm. But when she finds a mysterious woman unconscious by the side of the road, Hinoka is drawn into a situation that gives her much more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potholes

The interior of the truck rattled and bumped as Hinoka drove it down the road. “You would think,” she said, swerving slightly to avoid a large pothole and hitting two smaller ones in the process, “that with all the road construction they're doing, they could spare a few workers for us.”

“Maybe,” said Sakura from the back of the cab. If the bumpy ride made her uncomfortable, she didn't show it.

“But no, instead they're all off who-knows-where, building factories so that they can produce more goods that nobody out here even wants.” The truck hit another pothole, and Hinoka gritted her teeth. “Ugh, I swear, if I have broken eggs because of this damn road, I'll—” She trailed off into quiet muttering.

“Um, sis?”

“Yeah?”

“Did s-something happen this morning?”

Hinoka sighed. “Just the usual. Mr. Iago was hanging around waiting for me. Wanted to make me another offer on the farm. I’ve told the bastard I’m not interested, but it’s in one ear and out the other with him.” The fingers of one hand drummed restlessly on the wheel. “This time, he was pulling the ‘reasonable’ act. Talking about how I wouldn’t be able to run the farm by myself, and how I should really just sell the land, since his laborers would be _much_ more capable of maintaining it.”

“…oh.” Sakura folded her hands in her lap.

“Of course, I told him to shove it. Running the farm by myself might be hard, but better that than selling our family’s place.” She glanced at Sakura’s face in the rearview mirror and frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“I just f-feel bad,” mumbled the younger girl. “You’re working without any help at all, and I feel like d-dead weight. M-maybe if I—”

“Sakura, you are not dropping out of school,” said Hinoka, repeating words that she’d said over and over again. “I don’t want that, and neither would your brothers. You have three years of high school left, and by that time, I’m sure that Takumi and Ryoma will have made enough to come back home.”

“O-okay…” Sakura smiled shakily. “Thanks, Hinoka…”

“Anytime.”

They were mostly quiet as they finished up the drive into town—almost forty-five minutes, from the outskirts of their farm into town. At last, they pulled up in front of the school. Whitefield High was a two-story brick building, a relatively new construction that stood out in stark contrast to the weathered buildings around it.

Sakura got out quickly, waving to her older sister. “Thanks!”

“You’re all right to stay with Hana this week, yeah?”

“Uh-huh, so don’t worry about it!”

Hinoka smiled. “All right. I’ll pick you up on Friday, then. Love you, Sakura.”

“Love you too! See you!” Waving, Sakura hurried up toward the school.

Hinoka pulled away, smiling faintly. _I really should think of something nice to do for Hana’s family. I can’t really afford to pick Sakura up from school every day—not with the price of gas what it is, anyway. But every time I bring it up, Hana’s father just tells me not to worry about it…_

She supposed that it made sense, in a way. Hana’s father was a senior officer on the police force, so his job was much more secure than most. Accepting their charity stung Hinoka’s pride—but if it was for Sakura’s sake, she would do it.

Her next stop was Azama’s general store. As she pulled up, she saw the brown-haired man relaxing on the front porch, leaning back in a rocking chair. He gave her a lazy wave as she approached. “Morning, Hinoka.”

“Azama. I’ve got today’s eggs.”

“Ah, marvelous. Hopefully your drive over didn’t scramble them too terribly much.”

“I tried to be careful, but the road’s been awful since spring.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Azama chuckled softly. “Still, I won’t complain if a couple are cracked—I’ll just make them into my breakfast. It’s worth the full price if it means you’ll keep delivering to me.”

“I appreciate it,” said Hinoka, and meant it. As irritating as he could be at times, Azama had always been a loyal friend. Without his support, Hinoka doubted that she she would have been able to keep the farm afloat.

She picked up the first crate of eggs, calling over to him. “Where do you want them?”

“It’s fine if you just put ‘em down on the porch,” said the store owner. “I can move them later.”

“Thanks.” As Hinoka set the first box down, she glanced over at Azama. “So, what’s the word in town?”

“Apparently old man Gunter is thinking of selling.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You know how his tractor kept breaking down, yeah? Well, the last I heard is that the old thing is well and truly dead this time. And he doesn’t have the money for a new one, so it’s either sell or let the whole field go to seed.” Azama chuckled. “Ha, ha, _to seed_.”

“That doesn’t sound too good.”

“It isn’t. But it happens.” Azama shrugged. “Nothing we can do about it. He’s not the only one having trouble, either. Last I heard from Mozu, one of her calves went missing.”

“…missing?” Hinoka picked up the fourth and last box, frowning. “What do you mean by that?”

Azama spread his hands wide. “Missing. Gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Plenty of words to pick from.”

“Any idea how it happened?”

“Might have been wild animals,” said Azama. “I heard someone cried wolf a few days back.”

“A wolf?”

“ _Canis lupus,_ also known as the common—”

“I _know_ what a wolf is, Azama.” Hinoka set down the final box, crossing her arms. “But do you really think that there’s one here?”

“I’d be skeptical, too, but I saw a half-eaten deer by the side of the road, and that certainly wasn’t done by raccoons,” said Azama. “If I were you, I’d keep my cows locked tight.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Hinoka. She headed back over to her truck. “Speaking of cows, I should probably go back home and check on mine.”

“Good idea,” said Azama, waving. “Take care, Hinoka!”

“Will do.”

She thought about what Azama had said as she drove back. All of it was troubling. Gunter had owned his farm longer than anyone else in Whitefield, and the fact that he was finally selling it did not bode well. _His resistance of being bought out by Iago was probably a major influence on the others. Without him to rally behind, it’s possible that others might cave in as well._

 _And now a wolf prowling around, too? As if we didn’t have enough to worry about already…_ The truck hit a pothole, nearly causing her to bite her tongue, and Hinoka shook her head. _Can’t let myself get too distracted._

Something at the side of the road caught her eye, and she squinted, trying to figure out what it was. _Might be another deer? Hold on…_

Her eyes widened as she got closer, and she slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road and leaping out of the cab almost the instant that she parked it. “Oh my god…”

It was a woman, her long hair an pale shade of lavender. She lay on her side, arms in front of her and legs slightly bent, as if she had fallen over in the middle of walking and simply stayed down.

She was also naked—bare skin covered in dirt and grime. Hinoka tried to ignore that part—there would be time for embarrassment later. For now, her concern was with whether or not this stranger was all right.

Hinoka was feeling for a pulse when she heard the woman stir, groaning softly. Immediately, she edged back, giving the stranger some space. “Um, are you all right?”

“I’m…” The woman’s voice was hoarse, probably from dehydration. She coughed and tried again. “Where am I?”

“By the road, outside of Whitefield. I found you passed out—are you sure that you should be doing that?” Hinoka said as the woman sat up, surveying her surroundings.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been through worse.”

 _Worse than waking up naked at the side of the road? Who_ is _this woman?_ “I could call the police—”

The woman waved a hand vaguely. “No need for that.”

“I still feel like I should help you out. Let me give you a ride back to my house, at least? Then you can figure things out from there.”

“If you insist…” The woman started to get up, then winced, plopping back down. “I feel a bit… light-headed, actually…”

“Let me help,” said Hinoka, kneeling down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She couldn’t help noting, as they got to their feet, that the other woman was quite a bit taller than she was, and built along considerably muscular lines.

They managed to reach the cab without too much trouble, and Hinoka helped the stranger into the passenger seat. After a moment of rummaging around in the back, she came up with a worn-out old blanket, handing it over with a jerky motion. “Uh, you can wrap up in this, if you want.”

The lavender-haired woman considered it for a moment, her eyes slightly unfocused, before accepting it. “Mm. Thank you.”

Hinoka hurried around to the driver’s side and got back in. She bit her lip. “Uh, I suppose that I should introduce myself. You know, seeing as I’m picking you up.”

To her surprise, the other woman chuckled. “I’m always happy to be picked up by a nice girl like you, Miss…”

“Hinoka,” she replied, blushing.

“Hinoka,” repeated the woman, as if sampling the name’s taste on her tongue. “A pleasure. I’m Camilla.”

“Nice to meet you too, Camilla.”

Camilla blinked several times, slumping slightly beneath the blanket. “If you don’t mind, I think that I’ll just…” Her words trailed off into sleepy mumbling, and her head lolled to one side.

 _I guess I should drive slowly on the way back,_ thought Hinoka, studying Camilla’s sleeping face. _Otherwise, the potholes will probably wake her up…_

She shook her head to clear it and put the truck into drive. Of all the thoughts circling her head, one stood out above all the others.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like many things that I write on the spur of the moment, I didn't proofread this as much as I usually do.
> 
> so if you see errors, there is a reason why


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Hinoka pulled into her driveway, feeling oddly comforted by the sound of gravel grinding under the tires. Sucking a breath in through her teeth, she glanced over at the still-sleeping Camilla. _I should probably let her know that we’ve arrived…_

Hesitantly, she reached over and shook the other woman’s shoulder. “Miss Camilla?” Seeing no response, she shook harder. “Uh, Miss Camilla, we’ve stopped moving…”

Camilla’s even breathing was her only answer. Hinoka sighed. “Guess you sleep like a rock, then,” she muttered to herself.

She got out of the cab, frowning. _I don’t really want to leave her outside, but…_

“Good morning, Hinoka!” The jovial shout from the road was enough to make Hinoka start in surprise. She quickly turned, seeing a familiar man making his way down the drive. His truck was parked off by the side of the road—the absence of rust and chipped paint marking it as a much superior vehicle to Hinoka’s own.

She smiled and nodded. “Hello, Fuga. What brings you over?”

“I happened to see you pulling in as I was driving past; figured I should stop in and say hello.” He tipped his hat politely before settling it back over his bald head. “Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is there someone in your cab?”

“Uh, yeah, about that…” Hinoka looked back over her shoulder. “You think that you could maybe give me a hand? I want to get her inside, but she’s out cold.”

Fuga’s eyebrows looked about ready to rise off of his face. “I… suppose I could do that.”

Between the two of them, they managed to lift the blanket-wrapped woman off the seat and shuffle over to the porch. Hinoka, supporting Camilla’s feet, managed to awkwardly open the screen door and fumbled with the key for a moment before finally managing to clear the way. Hinoka sighed in relief when they finally managed to settle Camilla down on the couch.

“Thanks, Fuga.”

“Not a problem.” They made their way back onto the porch, the bald farmer frowning pensively. “Would you mind indulging my curiosity, Hinoka?”

 _I figured he was going to ask questions._ Hinoka nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Who exactly is this woman?”

“No idea.”

Fuga blinked. “You don’t know?”

“I found her by the side of the road about half an hour ago. And she passed out pretty much the moment that she got into the cab.”

“I see.” Fuga scratched the back of his neck. “So you decided to take her home with you?”

“Yeah, and?”

“It just strikes me as odd.”

Hinoka bristled slightly at the tone of his voice. “Well, I certainly wasn’t going to leave her there!”

The other farmer chuckled. “Easy there, I didn’t mean to offend you. Really, it reminds me of your father.”

“My father?”

Fuga nodded. “He was also the type who would pick up a stranger by the side of the road.”

“Dad was? No way!”

“He certainly was.” Fuga smiled nostalgically. “The way he tells the story, that’s how he met your mother. She was hitchhiking one afternoon, he offered her a meal and a place to stay the night, and she ended up staying a lot longer.”

“Oh yeah…” Hinoka cracked a smile of her own. “And the way mom told the story, he found her being harassed by a couple of locals and beat the tar out of them before giving her a lift.”

“Probably also true. But your father was never the kind to brag about winning a fight.”

“Because he never lost one, obviously.”

For a moment, Fuga’s face shifted, too quick and fleeting for Hinoka to read. A moment later, his expression had settled back into an easy smile. “Just so.”

“Was there something else you wanted to ask?”

The bald farmer’s fingers drummed on the chipped paint of the railing as he leaned over it. “Just wanted to make sure that you were being careful. I knew both of your parents well, and they made me promise to keep an eye on you. Really, this visit is long overdue.”

“Not _that_ long.” Hinoka idly picked at a spot of plaster peeling off the siding. “You stopped by at the end of last fall to help install the new plumbing.”

“Is it holding up all right?”

“Well, it’s nice to have running water inside, especially in winter. Sakura never really complained about it, but I think she’s glad that we don’t have to share bathwater anymore, too.”

“The wonders of modern technology,” said Fuga, his voice almost wistful.

Hinoka smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re going to go off on a tangent about how kids these days have it so much better, and don’t know the struggles of your generation.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Fuga sighed. “After all, you’re working harder than I did when I was your age. I wish I could help you out, but it’s all I can do to keep my own farm running with no help but my nephew.”

“Don’t feel bad about it,” said Hinoka. “At the very least, I’m grateful that you’re thinking of me.” She pushed away from the wall. “Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I really should get to my chores. The barn isn’t going to clean itself.”

“A good point. I should be going as well.” Fuga tipped his hat once again. At the foot of the stairs from the porch he paused, as if considering something. He spoke without turning around “Hinoka?”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself, all right?”

“Sure.”

Hinoka watched the muscular farmer pull away from the roadside with a puzzled look on her face. _He really is worried about me and Sakura, isn’t he?_

She glanced back towards the door, debating whether or not to go inside and see to Camilla. In the end, her routine won out. _I’ll check in on her later. For now, there are chores that need doing._

Rolling up the sleeves of her shirt and adjusting the set of her overalls, Hinoka headed to work.

For the next three hours, she lost herself in the familiar rhythm of the morning’s work—shoveling manure out of the stalls, laying down fresh straw, refilling the feed troughs, and the dozens of other small tasks that were needed to keep the farm in order. At last, she wiped the sweat from her brow and headed back toward the house. _Time for a short break, then it’s off to do the field work…_

She stopped at the water pump outside to rinse the worst of the dirt off of her work gloves, draping them over a nearby fencepost to dry off. That done, she bent down to splash water on her face, reveling in the feeling of refreshment that it gave her. _I guess it’s like Mozu always says—people, like plants, really respond well to water._

Just then, Hinoka felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling: she had a distinct feeling that she was being watched. She slowly turned back toward the house.

Camilla was leaning against the porch railing, the blanket from Hinoka’s truck still loosely wrapped around her. There was something much different about her now—it took Hinoka a few moments to place, but the moment she did, it was impossible not to take notice.

 _Her eyes…_ When Hinoka had found Camilla, the lavender-haired woman’s eyes had been bleary and unfocused, filled with confusion and exhaustion. Now, though, they were sharp and clear, taking in every detail of the little farm with calm precision.

 _They’re the eyes of a predator watching its prey._ Hinoka caught herself at that. She had no idea where that errant thought had come from, but it seemed oddly fitting. _Does that mean that_ I’m _the prey?_

“I see you’re awake, Miss Camilla.”

Camilla laughed softly. “There’s no need to try to be polite. Anyone who picks me up off the side of the road is free to call me by just my name.”

“All right then, Camilla.” Hinoka wiped her face dry on a towel hanging from the pump’s handle and walked toward the porch. “Did you get a decent rest?”

“I did.”

“I’m glad. I wasn’t sure how comfortable you’d be on the couch.”

“On the contrary, it was quite relaxing.”

“I know it smells a bit weird…”

“Yes, but it’s a very home-like smell.” Camilla smiled. “Let me guess… someone spilled apple cider on the cushion?”

“I did. Last week.” Hinoka chuckled. “Good guess.”

“Would you mind answering something for me?”

 _Now_ she _has questions. I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me, either._ “Sure.”

“When you found me, did you find anything else around me?”

“Like what? Your clothes, or your knapsack or something?”

Camilla shrugged, the motion pulling at the blanket wrapped around her. “Anything, really.”

Hinoka thought back and, after a moment, shook her head. “Nothing. It was just you, lying there.”

“Hm.” Camilla looked troubled for a moment, but that quickly vanished behind a smile. “I’m very thankful to you for taking me in. Goodness knows what would have happened to me otherwise.”

“I’m sure that someone else would have picked you up. We’re good people in Whitefield.”

“You seem to love this place very much.” Camilla glanced back toward the house. “Do you live here alone?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“It’s just me and my younger sister. I have two brothers, one older and one younger, but they’re working abroad right now. A factory in one of the big cities, I’m pretty sure.”

“Leaving you to run the farm alone, huh?”

“It’s not that bad,” said Hinoka, feeling oddly defensive. “Well, I mean, I manage.”

“You do all of that work by yourself, and still have the time to take in strangers off the side of the road,” Camilla said. “There’s a lot I can admire about that.”

Hinoka blushed slightly, covering it with a gruff rejoinder. “I’m guessing what you admire the most is not having to wake up in a ditch.”

“Mm, quite true. I suppose that I shouldn’t prey on your good nature.” A small smirk came to her lips as she let the blanket slip off one shoulder. “Will you be wanting this back right now?”

This time there was no hiding Hinoka’s blush. “Uh, no, you can hold onto it for a while longer.”

“ _Very_ generous of you.” Camilla’s smirk widened. “Though if you change your mind at any point, I wouldn’t terribly mind.”

 _Is she…_ flirting _with me?_ Hinoka, feeling more than a little out of her depth, laughed nervously. “Very funny, I’m sure. But I was actually thinking I could find you something proper to wear. Just let me clean up, and I’ll be right in.”

Camilla nodded. “Take as long as you like, dear.”

She vanished back into the house, frayed blanket trailing after her. Hinoka blinked. _…dear?_

Hinoka scraped the mud off her boots on the stairs as she mounted the porch and left them sitting outside the door. She felt rather self-conscious of her socks—they were pretty grimy, and her big toe poked through a large hole in the left one—but she was sure that Camilla wasn’t the type to judge someone by their socks. _Not that it’s really a big deal to me whether she judges me or not… I took her in because it was the right thing to do, not because I expected to get something out of it._

She headed up to the second floor, the rickety stairs creaking under her feet, and turned down the hall. _Camilla seems pretty tall, so maybe Ryoma’s clothes would fit her_.

Hinoka found her older brother’s room in its usual state of abandoned neatness, and headed over to his clothes-dresser. It was missing a few knobs, but the drawers were still solid enough. After a few minutes of digging around, she managed to produce a flannel button-up and a pair of jeans that were still in reasonably good condition. Those in hand, she headed back down, calling out as she went.

“I’m, uh, sorry, but I don’t have any underwear in your size, so you’ll have to make do until I can run down to the general store.”

“That’s perfectly fine.” Camilla’s voice, amused, drifted from the living room, and Hinoka headed toward it. “Honestly, you giving me clothes at all is plenty for me to be thankful for.”

Hinoka smiled, relieved, as she handed over the pile. “These are my older brother’s, so they might be a bit long, but I figured it would be a better fit. He’s got pretty broad shoulders, so that should help accommodate your, um, chest.”

Camilla gave her a sidelong glance. “I’m flattered that you took notice.”

Hinoka felt her blush from the end of her chin to the tips of her ears. “Um. Okay.” She turned to go. “Anyhow, I should get back to work. Uh, make yourself at home.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I certainly will.”

There was a rustle behind Hinoka that she imagined could only be the blanket sliding to the floor. Hinoka determinedly quickened her steps. _Don’t let her see me get any more embarrassed than I already am. It’s bad enough seeing her face-to-face… I feel like a rabbit being stared down by a fox._

One thing was for certain: as long as Camilla was there, things in Whitefield were going to be very different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is so much Subtle Foreshadowing involved in this chapter (also [research](http://www.livinghistoryfarm.org/farminginthe30s/life_01.html) because I'm such a responsible writer) ...now I'm going to disappear into the wild for several weeks while I work on updating my other three to five long-running active works in progress (which you all should definitely read, just sayin')


	3. Fried Eggs

The sun was beginning to go down when Hinoka finally turned her steps back toward the house. _Whew, I’m even more tired than I usually am. I guess working distracted isn’t the greatest idea…_

She noted the moment that she walked through the door that the entry hall already looked significantly cleaner: it had clearly been swept, and the mat for shoes beside the door straightened out. Hinoka almost felt guilty as she pulled off her boots, sprinkling dried dirt onto the freshly cleaned floor.

Glancing into the living room, she saw that it had gotten much the same treatment. The blanket she’d given Camilla was neatly folded and draped over the back of the couch, but there was no sign of the other woman anywhere.

“Camilla?” Hinoka called.

A voice drifted down the stairs moments later. “Up here, dear. Just straightening a few things up.”

Stairs creaking under her feet, Hinoka headed up into her room. She found Camilla there, in the process of straightening up the bed.

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I can’t.” Camilla winked. “And I’d feel bad if I was merely leeching off your hospitality.”

Hinoka waved her hands hurriedly. “Oh no, it’s nothing like that! I mean, you haven’t even been here for a full day yet… and after what happened to you, I’d have expected you to still be recovering.”

“I assure you, I am quite resilient.” Camilla leaned across the bed to tuck in the sheets, and Hinoka couldn’t help but appreciate the way the fabric of her borrowed jeans tightened as she did so. “Besides, it’s light enough work that I’d be able to handle it regardless.”

“Well… thanks,” said Hinoka. She bit her lip. “I, uh, don’t usually make my bed. Since it just ends up getting messed up the next night anyway.”

“That’s a fair point.” Camilla plumped Hinoka’s pillow and settled it back into place. “But I like to help in whatever way I can. Speaking of which: would you like some help with making dinner? I don’t mean to brag, but I’m quite good in the kitchen.”

 _The tone of voice she’s using screams “quite good in the bedroom,”_ thought Hinoka with a blush. Aloud, she said “Sure. You can get started on your own, if you like; I still need to clean up.”

Camilla smiled. “Of course. I’ll get to work.”

As she left the room, Hinoka pulled open her dresser for a clean change of clothes. Camilla’s touch was evident, even here: the clothes which Hinoka would normally have shoved haphazardly into the drawers were now neatly folded and stacked. She noticed with slight embarrassment that her underwear had received the same treatment.

For some reason, there was some excitement mixed with the embarrassment.

She mused over that as she showered—the water was lukewarm, but she was used to that. _What is it about her that draws me in? It’s not like me to fall for someone after… what, a few hours? What’s wrong with me? I mean, sure, she’s beautiful, and charming, and mysterious, but…_ She felt a dull ache between her legs and rested her head against the wall. _And I’m sure it has_ nothing _to do with the fact that I’ve been so absorbed in keeping the farm afloat that I’ve barely even gotten any from_ myself _since Ryoma and Takumi left…_

Grimacing, she turned the water off. Her strange fixation with Camilla would be a subject for later consideration. At the moment, she thought it would be for the best if she simply put it from her mind. Toweling off briskly, she pulled on a clean change of clothes and made her way downstairs.

The scent of fried eggs drifted from the kitchen. Camilla, standing in front of the stove, smiled at Hinoka as she entered. “There were quite a few eggs in the fridge, so I assumed these would be all right to make.”

“Uh, yeah…” Hinoka rubbed the collar of her shirt inside one ear, chasing out a lingering bit of water. “Sorry about that. I don’t exactly have the most interesting diet.”

“I don’t mind at all,” said Camilla. “After all, as long as you have food, it doesn’t matter how interesting it is.” She glanced around. “Where do you keep the plates?”

“Oh. I’ll get them.” Hinoka pulled open one of the cabinets, revealing a haphazard stack of mismatched plates on the bottom shelf. She pulled out the top two, their edges chipped by rough use, and set them on the counter next to the stove. “You can, uh, put the eggs on those when they’re done. I’ll get out some forks too.”

Motes of dust swirled lazily in the air, glowing golden in the fading sunlight, as the two women sat down for dinner. They ate in relative silence, exchanging only a few words over the course of the meal. This was somewhat of a relief to Hinoka: she was glad not to feel pressured into conversation. On the other hand, she was positively bursting with curiosity. Despite the oddity of it all, Camilla hadn’t seemed particularly disturbed by the situation Hinoka had found her in. And there was something odd about the woman herself—something that Hinoka couldn’t put her finger on, but prodded at the back of her mind nonetheless.

“Is there something on my face, dear?”

Camilla’s diffident comment made Hinoka realize she was staring, and she hurriedly looked down. “Um, no, nothing like that.”

“Lost in thought, then?” Camilla tapped the tines of her fork idly on her plate.

“Yeah.” Hinoka was grateful that Camilla didn’t ask what she’d been thinking about, and she didn’t elaborate. Instead, she cleared her throat. “So, what’s on _your_ mind?”

“I’d actually been thinking about taking a walk,” said Camilla. “Take a look at the lay of the land, get some fresh air…” She noticed the expression on Hinoka’s face and paused. “Is something the matter?”

“I’m… not sure that’s entirely safe,” said Hinoka slowly.

“Why is that? Surely not because the other farmers might bother me… you said yourself they’re good people—”

“Farmers aren’t the only ones around, though.” Hinoka grimaced. “There’s a city businessman in the area, trying to buy up as much land as he can for who-knows-what and not being terribly subtle about it…”

“He sounds charming,” said Camilla dryly.

“Iago? He’s a greasy money-grubber, but he’s already had some success in the area and he always drives around with a couple of goons.”

Camilla looked amused. “If that’s all, I think I can handle myself…”

“I don’t doubt that, but I’m more worried about the wolves.”

“Wolves?” said Camilla sharply. “What about them?”

“I’ve heard that there’ve been wolves—or one wolf, at least, prowling around the outskirts. Usually not close enough to be worried about, but…” Hinoka winced. “A friend of mine lost a calf a few days back.”

“Do wolves do that sort of thing?” Camilla scraped drying yolk from her plate, licking it off the fork. “I was under the impression that they tended to avoid humans.”

“They generally do,” said Hinoka with a shrug. “Unless they’re really hungry. Or maybe they were just looking for easier prey. A grazing calf is probably a better target than a running deer.”

“Fair point,” said Camilla, looking thoughtful. “It still seems strange to me.”

“Either way…” Hinoka shrugged. “I’d feel a bit nervous having you wandering around without any way of defending yourself.”

“It’s sweet of you to worry,” said Camilla. She sighed. “But I suppose that I’d be better off taking your advice. I am your guest, after all.”

Hinoka felt strangely guilty. “I’m sorry…”

“I don’t think you have anything to apologize for,” said Camilla. She winked, chuckling. “After all, it’s not as if you’re the one who brought the wolves into town… is it?”

For some reason Hinoka couldn’t fathom, the question was an unsettling one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!
> 
> remember when I started this and made it look like I was going to update once a week? because I sure don't  
> anyway here is the latest chapter, brace yourselves for another eternal hiatus as I work on my 20,000 other WIPs


	4. Back in Town

Though Camilla’s arrival had been a major upheaval, Hinoka was surprised to realize that the two of them settled, fairly quickly, into a routine.

Camilla, still recovering, stayed around the house for the most part. Hinoka, tending to her usual chores, was surprised but gratified to see how clean the house was getting. The hardwood floors got a long-overdue mopping, months of accumulated grime were scrubbed away from the windows, and rugs that hadn’t been beaten out in years sent clouds of dust drifting off the porch.

As a matter of fact, Hinoka started to remember how her house had been as a _home_.

It was a rather bittersweet thought.

Her father and mother had been hard-working, warm-hearted people—exactly the sort of citizens that Whitefield prided itself on. The farm had flourished under their careful cultivation, and both Hinoka and Ryoma had been proud to take turns working alongside their parents in the fields.

But then, ten years ago, everything had changed.

A car crash—a freak accident, by all accounts—had claimed her father’s life as he drove home late one night. There hadn’t been any witnesses to the crash itself, but by the marks the tires had made, it seemed like her father had swerved to avoid hitting an animal crossing the road, and the brakes had failed to work in time.

Hana’s father had delivered the news—first to a badly shaken Ryoma, who answered the door that night, and then to Hinoka’s stepmother. The policeman had promised to give them every bit of information he could find, no matter how small, and he was as good as his word. Still, there was very little to say: accidents happened, especially with the roads as bad as they were.

There was one particular snippet of information that had stood out in twelve-year-old Hinoka’s mind, though it had come from an unreliable source. Azama’s grandfather, who was well-known as a heavy drinker, had been the one to alert the police to the crash, coming across the wrecked car before driving back into town to find a pay phone and call it in.

Before he’d left the scene, however, he’d seen something unusual: a huge, grizzled grey wolf, eyes glinting in the broken headlights before it slunk away into the trees.

The police had dismissed this as more of his nonsense—after all, there hadn’t been any tracks around to show for it—but it had left a deep impression on Hinoka’s mind, constantly lurking there.

_And now it’s wolves again…_

Friday dawned, and Hinoka belatedly realized that she hadn’t explained the situation with her sister to Camilla—nor had she mentioned Camilla to Sakura at all.

Her Friday routine was somewhat different from the rest of the week: rather than making a morning delivery, she delayed her trip into town until after noon. That way, she could get most of her work done in the morning, eat a quick lunch, make her delivery, and waste very little time in picking up Sakura and heading back home.

It would have been much simpler to make two trips, and the eggs and milk that she delivered to Azama weren’t quite as fresh as usual, but it was an arrangement that the eccentric shopkeeper had waved off.

“The way I see it, I’m saving myself money,” he said. “After all, if I made you work around _my_ schedule, you’d probably charge me more for my trouble.”

Hinoka hadn’t bothered denying that, since it was quite true.

_If I don’t want Sakura to be too surprised, I should probably take Camilla with me when I drive in…_

She brought the subject up over breakfast that morning. Much to her relief, Camilla didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I’d be a poor guest if I _did_ mind,” Camilla said, amusement plain in her voice. “After all, you’ve been ever so gracious in taking me in.”

“I thought that I would stop in at the general store for a bit longer today,” said Hinoka. “Since you’re going to be with me, we could pick up a couple of things for you—”

“There’s no need for that, darling,” said Camilla, smiling. “Your brother’s hand-me-downs suit me just fine.”

It was true that Camilla wore Ryoma’s jeans and flannels to good effect, but Hinoka pushed that thought aside.

Blushing, she shook her head. “W-we can at least see if we can find some underwear in your size…”

She hoped that would save some awkwardness in the future. It had been quite the surprise to her the previous morning when she had wandered into the bathroom half-asleep to find Camilla, wearing nothing but a pair of undershorts, washing her face. Needless to say, Hinoka had been mortified—though Camilla, of course, had laughed it off.

“Are you sure that you have enough spare money to buy that?” Camilla bit her lip. “Clothes are expensive, especially in my size.”

“I always have a bit set aside,” Hinoka reassured her. “It’s no trouble at all. Although…”

Camilla smiled, understanding. “I’d be glad to help you once I’m properly back on my feet. Matter of fact, I wouldn’t mind getting started today.”

“I won’t work you too hard,” Hinoka promised. “Just enough to get you familiar with what needs to be done.”

“You don’t _need_ to take it easy on me,” said Camilla with a small laugh. “Though if you do, I suppose I won’t complain that much.”

“All right. We’ll get started after we’ve finished eating, then.”

With Camilla’s help, the morning chores went much more quickly than usual. Camilla was quick to pick up on what she was supposed to do, even without Hinoka to instruct her. By the time they stopped for lunch and got in the car to head into town, Hinoka was feeling much better about the whole arrangement.

_Keeping Camilla around could be very helpful. I’m sure Sakura won’t mind too much, once I’ve explained everything to her._

She steadfastly avoided the thought that she might have more motives than one.

 - - -

“Who’s _that_?” asked Azama in a low voice, as Camilla unloaded crates from the truck.

“Camilla? She’s… a friend,” said Hinoka, hesitation evident in her voice.

“Uh-huh.” Azama looked dubious. “Don’t think you’ve mentioned her before.”

 _Does he have to be so nosy?_ Hinoka shrugged. “Didn’t seem like a big deal.”

“She’s the one you picked up off the side of the road, then?”

“How did you know that?”

“Word gets around. Fuga mentioned it to me a couple of days ago, but I thought he was pulling my leg until you actually showed up together.”

“Fine, you got me.”

“Fortunately, I have the good grace not to gloat about it,” said Azama, smirking. “I’m glad that you’ve managed to find more help around the farm. It’s a relief knowing that even if Gunter sold, you’ll still be—”

Hinoka’s heart sank. “He really did, then?”

“Closed the deal yesterday.”

“I can’t believe it… why would he do that?”

“Well, he can’t do much without a tractor.”

“The rest of us could have—”

“What, helped him? When you’re barely keeping your own head above water as it is?” said Azama. “Hardly.”

“It doesn’t seem fair.”

Azama shrugged. “Fair has nothing to do with it. That’s the way the world works.”

“I wish I could have talked him out of it.”

“If you still want to talk to him, he’s probably over at the Northern. Not much else to do but drink, now that he’s out of a job.”

“All done over here!” called Camilla, rolling her sleeves back down as she walked over to them.

“Thanks,” said Hinoka. She bit her lip. “Do you mind if I leave you to do your shopping alone? There’s someone in town I need to talk to.”

“You trust me with your money?” said Camilla, amusement plain in her expression.

“Azama keeps a tab for me here. He’ll make sure you don’t go too overboard.” Belatedly, she realized that might have sounded accusatory, and backpedaled hurriedly. “I mean, not that I don’t trust you! I trusted you to watch my house, after all, and I’m sure that you’ll keep things practical, I just thought maybe I could reassure you but I probably could have chosen my words better—”

“You’re babbling,” Azama drawled. Hinoka stopped talking, her face burning with embarrassment as Camilla chuckled.

“Don’t worry, dear, I understand.” She headed for the door. “I’ll wait here until you get back—I’m sure that I can find _something_ to keep myself entertained.”

Azama turned his head slowly to Hinoka, raising his eyebrows as Camilla went inside.

“ _Dear_?”

“It’s not like that…”

“Then what _is_ it like?”

“None of your business.”

“No need to be touchy.” Azama grinned. “She’s quite the looker, though. I can see why you’d be so quick to—”

“ _Azama_.”

“Okay, okay.” Azama fluttered his fingers in a wave. “Off to the Northern with you.”

“Right. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“I’ll make sure your girlfriend doesn’t go too overboard in the meantime—”

“AZAMA!”

 - - -

The Northern, Whitefield’s most popular pub, was practically deserted at this time of day. The only people present were Gunter and the bartender—a sardonic fellow named Jakob. The pair were quite pointedly ignoring each other.

_They never did get along…_

“Have a moment, Gunter?”

The old farmer turned to her, his weathered face creasing into a smile. “Ah, Hinoka. I hadn’t expected to see you here.”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well, I have nothing but time on my hands. By all means, talk away.”

Jakob cleared his throat, giving Hinoka a pointed glance.

“Can I get you anything?”

“Uh, no thanks.”

Jakob sniffed, probably his way of expressing an opinion about the type of people who loitered in pubs without ordering anything. “If you’re not a paying customer—”

“Stop clutching your pearls, Joker.”

The bartender turned on Gunter, glaring. “You know full well how much I hate that nickname—”

“And you know full well that I don’t give a damn,” Gunter responded calmly. “Now go and wipe the counter, or whatever it is you do to pretend you’re doing something constructive.”

Jakob looked as if he might have something more to say, but after a moment he shook his head and walked away.

“So, what was on your mind?”

“I wanted to ask you about your farm,” said Hinoka, sliding onto the barstool next to him.

“Ah. I thought it might be something along those lines.”

Gunter sipped at his drink, shaking his head.

“I can understand if you’re disappointed in me, but the truth is… well, I’m not as young as I used to be. Even if my tractor was still running, I wouldn’t be able to keep the farm for much longer. At least this way, I get something for it.”

“Other people see you as a leader, though,” Hinoka protested. “With you selling—”

“In the end, the decisions are theirs to make.” Gunter sighed. “I know it’s hard, but in times like these our way of life is dying. The best I could do was concede with grace.”

“Well, _I’m_ not going to concede!” Hinoka slammed a palm on the counter, her temper rising. “I’d sooner starve than give that scumbag Iago the satisfaction of kicking me off my land.”

Gunter chuckled. “You remind me of your father. He wasn’t the type to compromise, either.” He took another long pull from his glass. “I wish you luck with it.”

“…thanks, I suppose.” Hinoka pushed back her chair to stand up. “Nice talking with you—”

“Hold on a moment.” Gunter held up a hand, motioning Hinoka to stay. “There was something I wanted to ask you, as well.”

“Ask… _me_?”

“Yes. Though I confess, it will likely seem an odd question to you.”

“Go ahead.”

Gunter’s eyes, still sharp and clear despite his age, met Hinoka’s. “These rumors of wolves… what do you think of them?”

 _Why does he want to know that?_ “Um, to be honest, I _don’t_ really think of them,” she confessed. “I heard that Mozu lost a calf, but my cows are full-grown—I don’t think a wolf would try to take one on alone.”

“You’d be surprised what a beast can be capable of,” said Gunter. “Some have been known to kill humans, from time to time.”

“Are you telling me that I should start carrying my dad’s old gun around wherever I go?” said Hinoka, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Better safe than sorry,” said Gunter. For a moment, his face looked shadowed. “I know it may sound like I’m overreacting to you, but… I lost a child to wolves. You can never be too careful.” He drained the rest of his drink in a single smooth gulp, the glass clacking on the counter as he set it down.

 _Oh, god…_ “I’m so sorry, Gunter, I hadn’t known—”

“No need to apologize. It was a long time ago.” He stared into his empty glass for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I’ll let you be on your way… you have other things to take care of, after all. Just promise me that you’ll watch your back.”

Hinoka nodded. “I promise.”

“Good.”

She left as quickly as she could without being rude, her heart feeling tight. _No wonder he didn’t put up much resistance to selling. Being reminded of that… I can’t imagine how it must feel for him._

Hinoka took a deep breath and let it out. _I should get back. I still need to pick up Sakura and introduce her to Camilla._

_Hopefully, all of that goes well…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who is still alive and producing content on a regular basis? if you guessed "Van" then you are half-right. I am still alive. the regular basis thing is a pipe dream. anyway here is a chapter. it is late at night and I am intentionally leaving words in the end notes uncapitalized for the Aesthetic
> 
> please comment so I can feel a momentary sense of satisfaction.


	5. The Guest

Camilla was waiting on the porch of Azama’s store when Hinoka got back, a neatly bundled cloth bag sitting at her feet. She waved as Hinoka approached.

“Welcome back, dear.”

“Uh, hi. How was your shopping?”

“Productive.” Camilla lifted the bag. “Thanks to your generosity, I’ve been able to fill the gaps in my wardrobe.”

“That’s good.”

Camilla smiled. “Maybe when we get back, I can show you some of the things I bought. They’re certainly not fancy, but you’d probably enjoy how they look on me.” She winked. “Or _off_ of me, if you prefer.”

Hinoka’s face went almost as red as her hair. “Uh, I…”

“Yes?” Camilla propped up her cheek on one hand, her smile widening.

Frazzled, Hinoka ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“You mean, to what I’m saying?” said Camilla.

“I’m not even sure what you’re saying.”

“I’m flirting with you, darling. I thought that much was obvious.” Camilla stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout. “Have I lost my touch?”

_Wait, she WHAT?_

“I… you…” stammered Hinoka. “Um…”

Camilla tilted her head to one side, raising one eyebrow. “Am I making you uncomfortable? I got the impression that you were enjoying it, but if that wasn’t the case, I can stop—”

“No!” Hinoka blurted out. Camilla blinked in surprise, then chuckled.

“My, my. Such a passionate outburst. Then I take it that you are not opposed to it?”

“I…” Hinoka sighed. “I’m just not used to this sort of thing. People flirting with me, I mean.”

“I find that difficult to understand,” said Camilla.

“…Really?”

Camilla waved a hand carelessly. “Of course! You’re passionate, hard-working, strong—not to mention beautiful. Men and women should be coming from miles around just to catch a glimpse of you.”

“That wouldn’t exactly be convenient,” said Hinoka. “I kind of live in the middle of nowhere. And I don’t go into town that much…”

“Ah, I see. Hiding your beauty away, like a flower in the wilderness…” Camilla fluttered her eyelashes.

“Can you maybe tone it down a bit?”

“Of course, darling.”

“Thanks.” Hinoka let out a long breath. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy what you’re saying, it’s just… well, I don’t want people to get the wrong idea.”

“What would the wrong idea be?” There was a slight edge to Camilla’s voice.

“My first priority needs to be taking care of my sister. I don’t want Sakura to have to worry about me running off and leaving her, just because some mysterious woman showed up.”

“I understand.” Camilla’s expression softened into a smile. “Taking care of family must always take first priority.”

“Thanks. And… sorry if I didn’t say that as well as I could have.”

“Not at all, sweet Hinoka. It’s quite all right.”

“If you say so…”

Camilla got to her feet, stretching. “Enough about me, darling. Did you have a good conversation with this Gunter fellow?”

“I had a conversation,” said Hinoka. “Not sure whether or not it would count as good.”

“Now, what could you mean by that? If it’s not too prying to ask, of course.” Camilla fell into stride with Hinoka as they made their way over to the truck.

Hinoka rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, in addition to some rambling about wolves—”

“Wolves?”

“Yeah, wolves. Gunter wanted me to start carrying around a gun.”

“I suppose that’s one way of doing things. Please, continue.”

“I got an explanation for why Gunter sold his farm. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but he did make a decent point.”

“What was that?”

“He’s not getting any younger, and it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t have been able to run his farm anymore. Selling now gives him some money, at least.”

Camilla nodded. “That makes sense to me. If anything, I think it must have taken a lot of strength to make that decision.”

Hinoka thought for a moment. “I guess you’re right… I hadn’t thought about it that way.”

“It’s hard to come to terms with getting older, and everything that comes with it.” Camilla frowned. “Some people would rather ignore it than accept it, since admitting you’re not infallible is seen as a weakness for some reason.”

“I see your point,” said Hinoka. “I guess I was letting my opinion of his decision get in the way.”

“Well, there’s no shame in that either,” said Camilla. “When it feels like your entire life is hanging in the balance, it’s easy to lose sight of what other people might think. As long as you come around to considering others’ feelings, there should be no harm done.”

Hinoka narrowed her eyes, and Camilla laughed.

“What’s that face for? Is my advice bad?”

“No, it’s good. That’s what makes me suspicious.”

“If you like, I could always go back to flirting with you.”

“Maybe later.”

“So, are we going to get in the truck?” There was a hint of a laugh to the question. Hinoka realized that they’d been standing outside the cab for the past minute without getting in. She yanked the door open, blushing.

“Uh, yeah. School will be getting out pretty soon. I can pick up Sakura, and introduce her to you. You’ll like her. She’s nice.”

Camilla slid in the opposite door. “I look forward to meeting your sister. Though she’ll have to pretty incredible, to live up to your example.”

Hinoka drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Remember what I said about toning it down?”

Camilla just laughed.

 

Camilla gave the school building a curious glance as Hinoka pulled the truck up in front of it.

“I was expecting a rustic schoolhouse, but this is something else entirely.”

“One of the government’s construction projects,” said Hinoka, turning off the engine and leaning back in her seat. “They’ve been moving migrant workers around as builders, all over the place.”

“Now that you mention it, that does sound familiar.”

“They need to go where the money is, after all,” said Hinoka. “Right now the government’s the only place that can afford to take on that many workers.”

“And getting new buildings for the community is probably a big help, too.”

“You’re right about that.”

The sound of the school bell rang out, signaling that classes were dismissed for the day. Hinoka opened her door and got out.

“Camilla, do you mind staying here? I want to make sure my sister isn’t too taken by surprise… she can be a bit shy.”

“Of course, dear. I wouldn’t want to make a bad impression.”

It didn’t take Hinoka long to find Sakura—her sister had a tendency to stay close to the wall when exiting school, not wanting to get swept up in the main crowd of students. She waved from near the end of the building.

“Sakura, over here!”

Sakura hurried up, clutching a book close to her chest. “H-hi, Hinoka. Is something the matter?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“You don’t usually m-meet me in front of the school… did your truck break d-down?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t surprised.”

“S-surprised by… what?”

“Well…” Hinoka grinned sheepishly. “We kind of have a boarder staying with us now. Her name’s Camilla.”

“A boarder?” Sakura blinked. “Since when?”

“I found her on my way back from dropping you off at school,” said Hinoka. “She was passed out by the side of the road. I was worried that she might be sick, or in trouble, so I offered to take her home.”

“Oh.”

“She’s recovered a lot, though. In good enough shape to help around the farm, too.” Hinoka smiled. “So you see? You don’t need to worry about me having too much work to do on my own. I have a helper now!”

“What kind of p-person is she?” said Sakura.

“She’s…” Hinoka fished around in the depths of her brain for a proper word, before settling on “unique.”

“Unique?”

“Not the sort of person that you and I are used to. There’s something different about her, something I can’t quite place…”

Sakura smiled. “But you like her, right?”

“Yeah. It’s good to have her around. I’m sure that you’ll like her, too… I brought her along with me, so that you could meet her.”

“I’m glad.” Sakura fidgeted with her headband. “Well, we should get back to the truck, then. I’m sure that Miss Camilla is w-waiting patiently for us.”

“She probably is.”

 

Camilla had rolled down the window while Hinoka was gone, and leaned out to wave as Hinoka and Sakura approached.

“So you’re Hinoka’s little sister?”

“Y-yes,” said Sakura, bobbing her head and avoiding eye contact. “Hinoka told me about you. It’s n-nice to meet you, Miss Camilla.”

“ _Miss_ Camilla? My, you’re just as polite as she is. But I’ll tell you the same thing I told her—just Camilla is fine.”

“I’d feel w-weird doing that,” protested Sakura.

Hinoka smiled. “Even after knowing most of the people around town for years, she still calls most of them miss or mister.”

Sakura looked down at the ground. “Sorry…”

“How cute…” Seeing Sakura’s blush, Camilla chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not offended. But maybe if it helps, you could think of me as your big sister, too.”

“M-my big sister?” Sakura looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I g-guess that could help.”

“She is going to be staying with us for at least a little while, after all,” said Hinoka.

“Oh, good.” Sakura finally met Camilla’s eyes, smiling. “Thanks, Camilla. I sometimes w-worry that my sister will get lonely by herself, when I’m at school for the week. Having someone there with her is a b-big relief for me.”

“I’m glad I can reassure you, then,” said Camilla. She gave Sakura a conspiratorial wink. “Between you and me, I’m not sure how she managed on her own for all this time.”

Hinoka sighed as Sakura covered up a giggle. “You two _do_ realize that I can hear everything you’re saying, right?”

“Of course, darling.” Camilla smoothed back her hair. “Are you going to get in? We do, after all, have a ways yet to drive.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Rolling her eyes, Hinoka circled around the front of the truck and climbed in.

She was grateful to hear a constant conversation as she drove: Sakura seemed to have taken a shine to Camilla. There was something about her that could get even Hinoka’s normally shy sister to open up.

“So, Sakura, what’s your favorite class right now?” asked Camilla as Hinoka pulled the truck out onto the road.

“R-right now?” Sakura, her hands folded on her lap, considered the question. “Probably literature. I really like r-reading new things… well, not _new_ , but new to me…”

“What sort of books have you been reading?”

“M-mister Yukimura has us going through a folklore unit right now,” said Sakura. “It’s r-really, um, interesting, learning about all of the different things that people used to believe.”

“I bet that it is.”

Sakura nodded, gulping. “Dragons, witches, monsters, ghosts, w-werewolves, and all that…”

“Sakura, dear, you look rather pale.”

“Pale? M-me? No, I’m sure y-you’re seeing things…”

“I know what I’m seeing.” Camilla grinned. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“Of c-course not!”

“Yes she is,” said Hinoka from the driver’s seat. “Sakura’s always hated scary stories—”

“Hinoka!”

“Since she was a little kid. My brothers loved them, but Sakura would cry whenever our stepmother read them.”

Sakura groaned. “Come _on_ , Hinoka…”

“Hey, now you know what it feels like to have people talk about you like you’re not there,” said Hinoka, smirking over her shoulder.

Camilla laughed. “Oh, my. The way things are going, I expect that I’ll be up next on the list of conversational topics.”

“Well, I _will_ admit that I’m a bit confused as to how you ended up naked at the side of the road.”

“You were _n-naked_?” Sakura’s eyes widened. “How did that happen?”

Camilla sighed. “It’s… a long story. And more than a little complicated.”

“But, by the side of the road, in the m-middle of nowhere…”

Hinoka could tell that Camilla was hesitant, and quickly interrupted her sister. “I don’t think that it’s the sort of thing that Camilla wants to talk about.” _Not even I know what happened… but the only possibilities I can think of aren’t very pleasant._

Sakura subsided, and Camilla gave Hinoka a quick smile of thanks. The look alone was enough to make Hinoka’s heart flutter.

_Even when she isn’t even trying to flirt with me, she still has a way of getting inside my head…_

 

After another bumpy, pothole-filled drive, Hinoka pulled into the drive with a sigh of relief. “The way this truck sounds, you’d think it’s always on its last legs.” She turned to Camilla. “I’d have replaced it by now, but… well.”

“It’s enough to get the job done for you, at least.”

“And that’s what really matters right now.” Hinoka shut off the truck and pocketed the keys. “Let’s head inside. I dunno about you two, but I’m ready to start putting together some food. Pancakes sounds good?”

“Mm, delectable.”

“Oh yes, p-please!”

Once inside, Hinoka rolled up her sleeves. “I’ll start mixing the batter. Sakura, can you set the table?”

“Sure!” Sakura hurried over to the cabinet, pulling out plates and cups, as Hinoka measured out flour and sugar.

“What do you want me to do? Other than look good in an apron, of course.” Camilla winked.

“Might be nice to have some fried bacon and eggs—not too much, but enough to add a bit of variety to the meal.”

“I can certainly do that.” Camilla glanced back toward the dining room, where Sakura was still bustling around, before turning to Hinoka and speaking in a low voice. “Thank you for not… prying into what happened before you found me.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” said Hinoka, replacing her measured ingredients in their proper places. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t any of my business.” Her eyes narrowed. “All the same, if it was one of the locals who did it—”

“Ah, no, nothing like that,” said Camilla hastily. “But all the same, it’s not the sort of thing that’s easy to explain, especially…”

“Especially to someone Sakura’s age,” Hinoka finished. “She’s still a kid, really; not used to hearing about… that sort of thing.”

One corner of Camilla’s mouth turned upwards. “So I can see.”

Sakura came back into the kitchen, eyes wide. “W-wow, it’s really neat out there. Was it y-you who cleaned it, Camilla?”

“I happened to have a lot of free time while Hinoka had me under house arrest,” said Camilla with a laugh. “I needed to find something to do, so I decided to straighten things up.”

She placed a hand on Hinoka’s shoulder. “Your sister’s been doing so many other important jobs, things like tidying up fell by the wayside for a while. But that was just the sort of thing I can help with.”

Sakura smiled. “You did a g-good job.”

“Well, I should hope so. After all, any job worth doing is worth doing well.”

“Camilla, were you going to start on those eggs?”

“Ah yes, right. Sakura dear, maybe you should work on your schoolwork while we make dinner. The two of us will call you down when it’s ready.”

“All right, s-sounds good to me!” Sakura scooped up her backpack and headed up the stairs.

Hinoka frowned at Camilla as the other woman gave a small, self-satisfied chuckle. “What’s that about?”

“I haven’t forgotten your promise of _maybe later_ ,” said Camilla. “And you did mention that you didn’t want people to get the wrong idea—least of all your shy little sister.”

Hinoka took a deep breath through her nostrils. “You sent my sister out of the room so that you could _flirt_ with me?”

“Now, would that be so bad?” A moment later, Camilla shook her head. “I’m sorry, dear, you’re much too fun to tease. But no, I asked Sakura to leave for a different reason.”

“And what reason was that?”

Camilla looked serious. “Because you deserve to know more about me. About how I got here.”

Hinoka hesitated. “Are—are you sure? It didn’t seem like the sort of thing you wanted to talk about…”

“What I _want_ to talk about doesn’t matter. This is something that you need to know. Are you ready to hear it?”

Hinoka bit her lip. “…Okay. I’m listening.”

Camilla turned away, drumming her fingers on the countertop, and took a deep breath. “My family isn’t exactly what you’d call normal. My dad’s had almost too many divorces to count… my mom was his second wife, and he’s had at least two more since then.” She scoffed. “You’d think that sort of thing would be a warning sign, but he has enough money that people are willing to look past it.”

“I see,” said Hinoka, keeping her voice neutral.

“Of course, when you’ve got that much money, you’re bound to have someone angry at you. There are a lot of people out there who are more than ready to k—” She hesitated, clearing her throat. “To kidnap his relatives, use them for leverage. They’re a cutthroat bunch… sometimes literally.”

“That sounds horrible!”

“I haven’t seen my father in more than a year, but his… _enemies_ know that I’m his daughter. A little bit before I met you, I was traveling with a couple of my friends. When some people came after us, we got separated, and… well, after a while, I ended up here.”

“Do you know where your friends are?”

“If I did, I would have let you know by now.” Camilla frowned. “They must be worried sick… I know that I am.” She shook her head. “Anyway, the point I was trying to make is that… well, taking me in could put you in danger. The people who are after me… I’ve dealt with their type before, and they’re not likely to give up easily.”

“Well, I doubt that they’d be likely to come poking around my farm, either,” said Hinoka. “It isn’t exactly a local attraction.”

“I still think your beauty is a local attraction,” said Camilla with a wink. Hinoka rolled her eyes. _There it is. She’d gone so long without flirting with me, I was beginning to think she’d lost interest_.

“Seriously though, Camilla. I don’t care what kind of people are after you; I’ll help you.”

“You’re not worried?” Camilla blinked. “Even after what I told you?”

Hinoka rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, to be completely honest, I am a little worried. But more than that, it makes my blood boil to think of people who would try to do that kind of thing to you.” She clenched her fists tightly. “If they come here, they’d better be _damn_ ready.”

“You really are riled up about this, aren’t you?” Camilla chuckled. “I’m not sure if I should be worried at your apparent eagerness to get in a fight, or touched that your protective instincts are coming out on my behalf.” She winked at Hinoka. “I’m glad I can count on a strong, beautiful woman to protect me.”

“…And once again, I have no idea how I’m supposed to respond to that.”

Camilla chuckled. “You could always try making a flirtatious comment of your own.”

“I don’t think I’d be any good at that.”

“You never know until you try. And, after all, the best way to improve at something is to practice.”

Hinoka rolled her eyes. “No offense, but I’m just going to make dinner instead.”

“I suppose that’s an acceptable compromise.”

They completed the dinner preparations without any further stunning revelations, and called Sakura down to join them. While the other two chatted away, Hinoka was more reserved.

_Talking with Azama, Gunter, and Camilla today… I’ve been given a lot to think about._

_When Camilla showed up, I was more concerned with taking care of her than figuring out where she came from. I hadn’t realized that she was trying to escape from someone. I wonder, would I have taken her in if I’d have known?_

She tightened her jaw. _Of course I would have. I’m not the kind of person who would back down from doing what’s right, just because it scared me._

_But it does make me wonder… is there anything else that Camilla isn’t telling me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fifth day of Femslash February! I'm already behind but I'm hoping to get most of my works updated at some point, so at least you have something to look forward to
> 
> leave a comment, it waters ~~my~~ Hinoka's crops

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying yourself? Leave me a comment, or toss your opinions over to [my tumblr](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/). There are very few things in life that please me more than knowing that someone has read what I've written.


End file.
